


Making Love to a Mountain

by BisexualFaerie



Series: A World of Fantasy [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i would die for gladiolus amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualFaerie/pseuds/BisexualFaerie
Summary: Gladio and Reader take a much deserved break in a motel room all to themselves, and enjoy the perks that come with privacy.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: A World of Fantasy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777480
Kudos: 46





	Making Love to a Mountain

Honestly, before Gladiolus you had never realized men like him actually existed. An absolute mountain of a man who had a soft heart. He loved his sister, he loved his friends, and surprisingly enough, he loved you. And it’s now, that the bachelor party happens to be in Lestallum that you’re entirely grateful for it.

You had saved enough money for you and Gladio to get your own little room in a motel, and the two of you were just laying about on the couch, relaxing after a particularly rough hunt. You’re both taking slow breaths, curled up in the other’s arms. You’re not sure where he begins and you end, but you couldn’t care less. His arms are strong, careful around your hips as he holds you against his chest. He smells of musk, cedar wood, strong whiskey, and old books, and it’s so uniquely him that you relax even deeper every time you breathe him in.

“ _Gladio_?” You whisper softly, meeting his deep eyes, running your fingers across the scar over his eye. He smiles down at you and tilts his head, humming deep in his chest for an answer.

“I’m so glad I got to meet you.” You murmur and cup his face, turning and sitting in his lap gently, rubbing your hands across his shoulders. He smiles down at you, kissing your shoulder and grinning widely as he spins the two of you over. He’s hovering over you, a goofy smile on his lips as he cupped your face and leaned down, pressing a kiss to your lips.

You wrap your arms gently around his neck, tangling a hand in his hair and kissing him slowly and deeply. He pulls your bottom lip between his plump ones, his tongue licking lightly over the skin as he moans softly against your skin. You pull back, meeting his eyes and he smiles down at you, wrapping his arms around your waist as he sighed out.

You gently run your fingers through his hair, cupping his face and smiling up at him. “What would I do without you, Gladiolus Amicitia?” You whisper and watch as he stares down at you with wide eyes. His tanned face is slightly pink as he watched you in awe.

You wrap your arms around his neck and then use some momentum to flip the two of you over, sitting on his waist and looking down at him. He’s a gorgeous specimen, one you can’t believe would actually choose you, but it’s nice. You kiss his jaw gently, running your fingers through his shaggy hair and smile down at him. His lashes flutter as his eyes close and you realize how long his eyelashes are, how high his cheekbones are, how incredibly pleasing it is to look at him.

Gladio furrows his brows, pursing his lips slightly and then opening his eyes when he feels you’re not kissing him. He looks up at you, tilting his head in question as he watched you, his voice is soft and low, like warmed honey, as he calls your name, rubbing his hands gently over your sides as he watches you.

The callouses on his hands are rough against your skin, but you don’t mind in the slightest. Especially not when he carefully rubs his thumb across your hip.

You lean down, kissing him gently, soft little pecks that don’t do much other then tease. Your lips are barely on his and only for a few seconds at most, and it’s driving him up a wall, because he wants to kiss you so badly, to feel your chapped lips against his, to just pull you close and drown you in his affection.

You smile at his whining and then lean down, if anyone asked, Gladio didn’t whine, but you knew. You wrap your arms around his neck and press a deep kiss to his lips, running your fingers through his hair. His lips are soft, smooth, and warm. Grounding you to this plane of existence as his lips move carefully against yours, in a slow dance the two of you know rather well. He tastes of those cup noodles that he loves, and you laugh at the thought, making him smile against your lips.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, rubbing your hip. His voice is slightly hoarse, quiet and unsure, as he raises a thick brow at you.

You smile at him in turn, leaning down and pressing another kiss to his lips, almost forgetting to answer and he kisses back, before he pulls away and watches you. “Hey, you didn’t answer my question.” He murmurs, brows furrowed slightly as he watched you.

You rest your forehead against his shoulder, smiling slightly. “Just laughing at how you taste like Cup Noodles.” You grin, sitting up and running your fingers through his hair, your free hand cupping his cheek lightly and watching as he presses a kiss to your wrist. Grinning up at you, “Hey, they taste good, don’t they?” He asks, before nipping playfully at your palm. His smile is so wide that it looks like it might split his lips. You squeeze his face gently, smushing his face and smiling down at his scrunched expression.

He smiles at you and rubs your hips gently, running his hands up and down your back as he tilted his head and stares at you with so much love you feel you might burst. He shifts and props himself up on his elbows, grinning at you and tilting his head slightly. You smile then place your hands gently on his shoulders, running your right hand along his tattoo and tracing the lines of the feathers. It took him over fifty hours for him to get this tattoo, and it wasn’t even completed yet. It still needed to be shaded in some places, but as of now, he was content.

You wrap your arms around his neck, rubbing his back and shoulders gently and watch as he melts in your embrace. He hardly ever let himself get taken care of like this. But you were different. You made him feel powerful, and vulnerable, and so fucking soft.

He seriously was grateful for you, your personality, your smile, your fucking everything, just made him who he was. Gladio smiles, leaning up and pressing a slow and deep kiss to your lips, his hands rubbing across your back. You melt in his embrace and smile, smothering his face and lips in your kisses.

He wraps his arms around your waist, his large hands gently squeezing the flesh of your ass and making you jump in his grip. You look down at him, pouting slightly at his smug grin and then you set a course for wiping the look from his face.

Your lips are soft, insistent against his ear, whispering soft praises and words that have him melting beneath you. His body is slowly relaxing underneath you, the tenseness of his jaw and the furrow of his brow is smoothed out, his face completely blissed out. You rub your hands up and down his torso, and he flushes, eyes widening slightly.

Gladio lets out a soft breath and then relaxes _too_ deeply, and then the two of you are tumbling off the couch. He’s lying on his back and you’re sprawled across his stomach. He blinks slowly, his head lightly hitting the floor and then he roars with laughter, one hand reaching up and grabbing at his chest as he laughed loudly. The deep, rich, sound coming from him is enough to make your face split into a wide smile, and you start laughing as well. Crawling up his body and wrapping your arms around his neck lightly.

Soft hands are around your hips and then he’s sitting up straight, grinning down at you and picking you up gently. “Alright, let’s get into the bed, hopefully that’ll be better for both of us.” He chuckles and he’s still shaking with laughter. The two of you are both trembling with the aftershocks, of the giggling fit.

With a grunt he playfully tosses you onto the bed, grinning when you yelp lightly. You glance up at him and turn dark red, pouting slightly at him. “Hey!” You protest and then watch as he jumps in after you and grins slightly. His lips are insistent against yours as he lightly cages you against the bed with his strong arms.

You raise a brow playfully at him and wrap your arms around his neck, smiling slightly as you kiss back slowly. His calloused, strong hands are slowly rubbing up your sides and caressing your skin slowly. You smile and melt under his touch, before you flip the two of you over and sit on his waist.

“Tonight, I’m going to take care of you.” You whisper, rubbing your thumb gently across his cheek and tilting your head, watching his tanned skin flush beneath your touch.

He nods dumbly, his tongue heavy in his mouth as he watched you in awe. His lips part as he lets out a soft sigh, his eyes closing as you run your hands up and down his chest gently. Your fingers are curled gently across his warm and smooth chest, your hands tracing his tattoo. His breathing is coming short; and that’s odd for Gladio.

He’s trained within an inch of his life, his body is rippling beneath you, strained tension in his neck and his body as he whimpers softly beneath you.

A gasp leaves your lips as you slip his boxers down his hips, tracing his Adonis belt, your fingers dipping into the curves and dimples of his tanned skin. You curl your fingers gently around his cock, pumping his shaft as you rub your thumb across the head.

He jerks, jumping in surprise and biting his lip slightly. A deep groan rumbling in his barrel chest and echoing softly in the room around you. His hands are splayed across your waist, gripping onto you desperately for some semblance of his sanity. Your hand is warm, soft, and blindingly fantastic against his cock. And he whimpers somewhere in his belly, the sound shocking you and making you tighten your grip just barely.

Gladio gasps, bucking his hips and almost bucking your off of him in his pleasure. Though, when he regains himself, he trembles and looks up at you, his eyes soft as he whimpered in delight. “Please _don’t_ stop..” You feel heat begin to fill your belly, the sound of his moans, him gasping your name, how absolutely ridiculously hard he is for you, turning you on far better then anything else.

You pump your hand slowly, squeezing and twisting your wrist gently at the head. His hips buck upwards again as Gladio groans long and low, his head tilted back to show off the gorgeous throat he had. You lean forward and drag your lips across his neck, leaning a soft trail of hickies up and down the skin there.

He’s getting impatient now, but he knows what you want to do, and he manages to hold himself back. A low moan leaves his lips as he trembled beneath you, clutching at your hips and gasping softly in delight. “Please..?”

You nod at him and then pull of your clothes quickly, before you take one of his hands and slick them with lube. He nods at you and sits up, pushing two fingers into your hole, curling them into that sensitive spot deep within you.

You wrap your arms around his neck, riding his fingers slowly and biting your lip as you gasp softly in delight. “Gladio…” You whisper and then pant, nodding at him and pulling his fingers out of you quickly. You sit up, grasping his cock gently and angling it at your waiting hole. Before you slowly slide down on him, your hands placed on his chest.

You grasp his shoulders as you ride him, he feels perfect inside of you, he always does, but because you’re taking care of him, because you have the reigns, because you know your body, because you know his, like the back of your hand, you have the two of you careening towards an intense orgasm. But you want to make him feel it, you want him to tremble in delight and gasp for more. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him to sit up and rubbing his back gently, riding him gently and kissing his neck.

He moans, bucking his hips and wrapping his arms around your waist, tilting his head back as he moans softly in delight. The way you’re clenching around him, has him whimpering desperately. His cock is throbbing in you, and he’s bucking his hips, heightening your own pleasure as you gasp for breath.

“ _Gladio!_ ” You breathe, throwing your head back and biting your lip as you release, your body trembling and shaking above him as you gasped for breath. His thighs tense and he throws his head back, letting out a low moan of pleasure as he arches his back and clutches your hips tight. Bucking his hips as though he’s possessed and he cums, deep into you.

The two of you come down from your highs, lying against each other and laughing breathlessly, kissing each other and sharing soft words of affection before you hear the harsh banging on the wall near your heads.

“Shut up in there!” Comes an exhausted lilt, one that comes from the Prince himself, and you snort with laughter as you bury your face into his chest.

“My bad, your majesty, did we ruin your beauty sleep~?” Gladio calls back and the two of you devolve into a fit of laughter, clutching at each other and smiling.

If this was how it could be for the rest of your life, you wouldn’t complain. As long as you had Gladio by your side through it all.


End file.
